You're so oldfashioned !
by AkumanoKoe
Summary: Une petite suite de "Old-Fashioned". C'est repartit pour la chasse au Loki ! Au grand damn de certains avengers qui n'attendent qu'un moment intime pour...


**« Old Fashioned ! »**

**+Bonus**

C'étaient les pires instants de sa vie. Il en était sur et certain. Tous les dieux de toutes les cultures, toutes les époques et de tous les univers (oui parce que récemment il avait appris avec Thor que c'était possible) s'étaient regroupés pour lui porter malheur, il n'y avait aucune autre solution : il était maudit. Reprenons du début voulez vous ? Alors, Loki qui fait sa crise d'adolescence sur Asgard et finit par descendre sur terre dans le but de l'assujettir avec une bande de copains dégénérés et d'une apparence douteuse. Regroupement des Avengers, fessée pour Loki qui s'échappa le soir même où les Avengers l'avaient attrapé, pendant que tout le monde batifolait ou cuvait contre le parterre du bâtiment immense de Stark. Cette nuit là, Tony et Steve avaient couché ensemble, et Tony avait espéré profiter un peu du temps libre qu'ils allaient avoir pour eux tout seuls une fois le petit Jötun rapporté à papa et la Terre saine et sauve. Mais non. S'il avait su, il aurait violé sans ménagement le Soldat juste après que celui-ci lui ait fait l'amour. S'il avait su qu'à peine le lendemain ils seraient partis pour un autre round contre Loki. Avec sa nouvelle armée : Ses fans. Si si. C'est possible. A croire que la population est maso. A quand Loki président ?

Bref, ce fut sur ce ton agréablement sarcastique que le Stark junior se leva ce matin, avec, pour ne rien arranger, un Steve encore enchevêtré dans les draps, les muscles de son dos à découvert aux yeux de Tony, qui se leva brusquement pour ne pas se laisser distraire. C'était une véritable torture. Et le soldat lui semblait très bien s'y faire ! Un petit bisou le matin, un plus explicite le soir, puis dodo. Et rien, mais strictement RIEN n'y faisait pour arranger le cas du milliardaire, qui sombrait peu à peu dans le manque le plus total, lui qui n'avait jamais dépassé plus de quelques semaines d'inactivité sexuelle.

Tout était contre lui. D'abord Loki, puis son ennemi de toujours : Le T-shirt trop petit de Steve, mais également sa superbe tenue à collants bleu ultra-moulante... Si ce n'était que ça ! Il y avait aussi les sites des fans du tout nouveau concept « StevexTony », avec tous ces dessins, ces écrits et ces photo-montages parfois si réalistes et franchement osés, qui ne faisaient qu'aiguiser les sens tendus du pauvre Tony. Chaque mouvement un peu trop viril, un peu trop explicite même sans intentions, de la part de l'Américain et il partait sur la planète « Fantasme ». Bref, Tony ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, il était aussi en manque qu'un jeune adolescent en quête de relation physique. Et il se faisait sincèrement pitié à lui même. Aussi il se surprit lui même à être assez violent lorsque Loki fut entre ses mains. Pourtant il était du genre direct et rapide lors des combats pour éviter trop de blesser ou de faire trop mal, ne se contentant que du strict nécessaire, ne prenant pas forcément plaisir à causer des bleus même aux méchants, mais ce jour là... Loki l'avait senti passer dans tous les sens du terme ! Déjà par le combat avec Tony... Mais aussi plus tard le soir quand vint la punition de Thor. Mais ça c'était d'un autre registre relationnel, se dit Stark.

Bref, c'était fini. Loki et Thor étaient maintenant chez eux, à batifoler entre les murs de leur palais, Thor se faisant un plaisir d'accomplir son devoir et de punir son frère. Quant à Tony, il se posa rapidement sur la tour Stark et se fit retirer son armure, se retenant d'aller trop vite pour que le système puisse le dévêtir, puis, une fois en tenue normale, il pénétra d'un pas rapide dans le salon toujours dans un état laborieux, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le restaurer. Steve était déjà là, à en juger par la combinaison aux couleurs de l'Amérique qui était déposée d'une façon visiblement hâtive sur une chaise. Le bruit d'une douche au loin et Tony n'était plus lui même. Il retira d'un geste vif son T-shirt, détachant son pantalon d'un mouvement hâtif et tellement désordonné qu'il y mit bien une dizaine de minutes, puis retira son bas en titubant, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Puis, d'un pas élancé et athlétique, il courut vers la porte de la salle de bain qu'il ordonna à JARVIS d'ouvrir le plus prestement possible, et dans un langage des plus soutenus.

-Elle est occupée Monsieur, Monsieur Rogers se...

-Justement ! Ouvres moi cette porte JARVIS ! Maintenant !

-Monsieur Rogers...

-JARVIS !

-Bien Monsieur.

-Et mets de la musique aussi en fond !

La porte fut donc déverrouillée, et le Stark junior ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre qu'il fut déjà dans la salle d'eau, observant tel un félin sa proie, cette dernière entrain de passer ses mains sur son corps, retirant de son visage et du reste de sa peau la poussière et le sang des légères blessures qu'il avait reçu durant le combat. D'un mouvement silencieux et furtif, Tony se glissa derrière lui, et ce ne fut que lorsque la porte de la douche se referma, et qu'il sentit le corps chaud et sec contre le sien, que Steve remarqua sa présence, sursautant légèrement avant de se retourner. Il sourit doucement à la présence de Tony. Il eut un léger sourire amusé en entendant « Another One Bites The Dust » de Queen en fond. Il vint doucement l'embrasser, surpris en sentant l'homme devant lui le pousser contre le mur de la douche, l'embrassant avec une fougue et une passion déconcertante. Fermant légèrement les yeux, il passa une main puissante dans sa nuque, jouant un instant avec ses mèches brunes enroulées à ses doigts, l'eau ruisselant lentement sur le corps du milliardaire.

Tony n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et vint caresser de ses mains le torse tendu de son compagnon, massant ses muscles par la même occasion, excitant tous ses sens. Ses mains descendirent plus bas, et vinrent saisir sans ménagement le sexe a demi-dressé du soldat, qui sursauta d'un coup à ce mouvement.

-T...Tony ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend...?

-J'ai assez attendu ! Si j'attends encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde je crois que je vais devenir fou !

Un léger rire fit frissonner le jeune Stark, qui sourit à son tour avant de venir s'emparer du cou offert, y plantant avec douceur ses dents pendant qu'il caressait doucement le sexe entre sa main, avec plus d'attention. Etait-il le seul à le désirer comme ça ? Steve était-il encore satisfait de la dernière fois pour être aussi calme et serein ? Pourtant, une poigne forte sur ses hanches vint lui répondre. Une main plus dure et plus entreprenante que la première fois se saisit doucement de son sexe, le plaquant à son tour contre le mur de la douche. Le souffle coupé, Tony ne put faire autrement que de se sentir excité, même si cette fois... Il voulait lui faire l'amour... Venir en Steve comme Steve était venu en lui auparavant. Mais il ne voulait pas le forcer non plus, et il n'était pas sur que le soldat soit aussi enthousiaste que lui à cette idée... Les caresses et les soupirs devinrent très rapidement plus présents et insistants, le désir et la chaleur créant une buée plus intense contre le verre impeccable de la douche. Pourtant, après quelques minutes de caresses, Tony fit glisser doucement une main entre ses fesses, venant de ses doigts effleurer l'intimité inviolée du plus grand, qui à sa grande surprise ne sursauta que légèrement, ne le rejetant même pas ou ne le dévisageant pas d'un regard inquiet et honteux, au contraire, il continua de doucement dévorer son cou, caressant toujours son corps presque de façon encourageante.

C'est que durant ces dernières semaines, Steve avait également eu le temps de se faire à cette idée, et à de nombreuses autres ! Aussi il avait du mal à regarder les pièces de la tour Stark de la même façon, après avoir imaginé autant de choses malsaines et peu catholiques dans chacune d'elles. Il n'était pas insensible ou assez timide pour ne pas avoir de fantasmes, et l'envie de son amant. Au contraire, il le désirait de façon toujours de plus en plus passionnée, et ce dans de nombreuses situations, que ce soit lui qui le prenne, ou le contraire ! Tout de même un peu inquiet de cette absence de réaction, ou du moins de réaction négative, Tony vint accrocher le regard du blond, voulant être certain que ce dernier soit d'accord avec ce qu'il allait faire.

-Steve... Tu es d'accord...?

-Bien sur... Mais... Vas y doucement d'accord ?

-Bien évidemment mon Capitaine...

Avec un sourire chargé d'envie et d'excitation, Tony l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, puis sur la clavicule, caressant toujours son anneau de chair, faisant simplement plus attention, avec plus de douceur pour ne pas effrayer son amant, bien que gardant ses baisers et ses caresses sur son sexe plus appliquées et passionnées. Se détendant rapidement, Steve avait plus de facilité à accepter une éventuelle présence en lui que Tony ne l'avait fait lors de sa première fois. Peut être était-il question de fierté, cette simple pensée fit doucement sourire le soldat, amusé. Avec désir, il vint embrasser les lèvres puis la mâchoire de Tony, passant par cet endroit si sensible de son cou... A la jonction entre son cou et son oreille... Progressivement, les gémissements de Steve se firent plus présents et son corps assez détendu pour que Tony puisse faire doucement glisser un premier doigt en lui. Steve était décidemment beaucoup plus réceptif et détendu. Car il ne se crispa que légèrement lors de cette intrusion, intrigué mais pas de façon désagréable. Peut être était-ce dû au sérum finalement, son corps étant de toute façon beaucoup plus résistant par rapport à celui de Tony. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du visage de Steve, qui fermait doucement les yeux pour se concentrer doucement, soupirant légèrement sous ces nouvelles sensations. Sans attendre, le milliardaire fit lentement bouger son doigt, arrachant rapidement de longs gémissements de la part du blond. Mais si le premier doigt avait été sans douleur, le deuxième, lui, fut plus difficile.

En effet, Steve se crispa soudainement et Tony également, paniquant pour la première fois de sa vie pour une question de sexe. Pourtant, c'était comme dépuceler une fille ! Se dit-il, il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer autant... Mais il avait beau se dire ça, il ne pouvait empêcher son estomac de se serrer lorsque le visage de Steve se crispa encore lorsqu'il tenta de bouger ses doigts. S'immobilisant, Tony se mit à réfléchir très rapidement. Lentement, pour ne pas faire de gestes brusques, il se mit à genoux, son autre main venant saisir son membre en érection puis amena doucement ses lèvres vers son gland, l'embrassant et le léchant doucement.

-Hhmm...!

-Détends toi Steve... ça va aller...

Steve sourit doucement, sentant très bien les mains tremblantes de Tony malgré sa voix assurée et qui se voulait rassurante. Il était heureux... Heureux que son homme soit aussi attentionné et surtout inquiet pour son plaisir et son bien-être, touché. Il vint glisser sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, dégageant une mèche importune de devant ses yeux, aimant particulièrement voir son regard lorsqu'il lui faisait une fellation. Un sourire aux lèvres, Tony reprit doucement ses baisers, léchant d'abord son sexe sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre doucement en bouche, lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir. Il sentit autour de ses doigts son intimité se détendre progressivement, mais il attendit encore. Jouant doucement de sa langue, il fit aller et venir ses lèvres autour du sexe tendu, finissant par faire un léger mouvement à l'intérieur de lui. Pour simple réponse, il eut un mouvement de hanche soudain, mais pas vers sa bouche... Vers ses doigts... Cherchant un contact plus franc. Avec un léger sourire et le cœur plus léger en voyant Steve commencer à y prendre du plaisir, il fit de longs et lents vas et viens, arrêtant de lécher son membre lorsqu'il le sentit au bord de l'explosion. Se redressant, il vint embrasser doucement les lèvres de Steve.

-Tu penses que ça irait...? Si je viens maintenant ou...?

-Nnh... a... Attends.. ici...

-Quoi ici ?

Tony comprit. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous deux des dominants potentiels et qu'ils soient tous deux sur un point d'égalité au niveau sexuel, Steve avait un corps bien plus lourd et musclé que le sien, et il ne pourrait pas le soulever pendant qu'il lui ferait l'amour. Et il refusait de le prendre par derrière pour sa première fois... Il voulait le voir. Mais nous sommes dans la Tour Stark, ne l'oublions pas. Il ne fallut même pas trois secondes pour que la douche soit ouverte, l'eau arrêtée et les deux hommes partis vers la baignoire. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, Steve se laissa entraîner puis sourit doucement en voyant Tony faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire, jurant contre les dieux sa colère de devoir encore attendre à cause de cette foutue baignoire qui refusait de se remplir rapidement, en même temps quand on s'appelle Tony Stark on n'achète pas la simple baignoire IKEA de 100 sur 50 cm ! Prenant les choses en main...C'est le cas de le dire, Steve vint doucement derrière Tony, caressant avec douceur son sexe, murmurant près de son oreille de sensuels « J'ai envie de toi » qui firent tourner la tête du plus « jeune ». (Ils n'ont pas une très grande différence d'âge... Physiquement parlant... Mais 70 ans dans la glace, ça se compte !) Tony se mordit les lèvres, ne supportant plus le temps que l'eau mettait à remplir la baignoire. Il prit le poignet de Steve et le fit entrer en premier, lui en second. Ecartant assez largement les jambes de Steve pour se mettre entre, il fit doucement entrer ses doigts en lui, continuant un instant ses mouvements.

Steve s'arqua soudainement sous le plaisir, lâchant encore ces gémissements et ces soupirs qui rendaient Tony complètement fou. L'eau n'arrivait encore qu'aux hanches du soldat, qui était mi-assis mi-allongé contre le bord de la baignoire luxueuse. La main de Steve vint saisir celle de Tony, voulant absolument retirer ses doigts, ne pouvant plus supporter leurs mouvements à la fois enivrants et frustrants.

-Tony...Tony arrêtes maintenant...haaa...

-Tu as envie de moi...? Dis le moi... Dis le moi Steve...

-J'ai envie de toi Tony... Tellement...hmm...

Evidemment il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit aussi sage et romantique que la dernière fois ! Mené par Steve, c'était romantique et doux, mené par Tony... C'était une erreur que de s'attendre à quelque chose de semblable. Mais Steve était loin d'être dérangé, il était même excité par le comportement de Tony, plus sensuel et excité. Il se promit même d'un jour lui faire la même chose. Sorti de ses pensées, le soldat ne put retenir un léger gémissement de douleur en sentant le gland de Tony entrer en lui, progressivement... Lentement. Tony voyait bien que cela faisait durer la douleur, et il prit une longue respiration avant de faire entrer d'un seul coup son sexe en entier, bien que sans y aller trop fort non plus, simplement d'un seul mouvement. Il serra les dents lorsque Steve laissa s'échapper un cri de douleur, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces pour ne plus bouger, pour ne plus lui faire mal. Il vint caresser d'une main tremblante son sexe avec douceur, rouvrant les yeux pour regarder avec peine les traits tendus et crispés de douleur du Capitaine.

-Steve... Steve je peux encore me retirer...

-Non ! Non... reste...

Prenant sur lui, Tony respirait lentement, accompagné de Steve. Il se maudit intérieurement de ressentir autant de plaisir et d'extase en se sentant en lui, alors que son homme, lui, se tordait de douleur. Pourtant, les caresses sur son sexe semblèrent agir au bout d'un moment, les muscles de son intimité se détendant lentement, progressivement. Un profond soupir de la part des deux hommes, Steve se forçant à se détendre d'avantage. Une fois cela fait, il se prit à aimer la présence de son amant. Il ouvrit les yeux, détaillant avec admiration les traits torturés d'envie et de désir du milliardaire. Il vint caresser doucement sa joue, alors qu'avec douceur, il fit signe à Tony de bouger. Ce qu'il fit.

Lentement, avec précaution, il fit aller et venir son sexe entre ses jambes, soupirant d'aise en sentant ces parois brûlantes frotter tout autour de lui. Pour Steve, si le premier et le deuxième mouvement furent douloureux... Les suivants furent plus doux... plus agréables... Puis rapidement très plaisants. Il bougea lentement les hanches, son visage se détendant une fois la douleur disparue. Il se serra doucement contre Tony, soupirant près de son oreille alors que progressivement il y prenait un plaisir de plus en plus fou et puissant.

-Steve... Est ce que..hn... ça va ?

-Haa.. oui... oui ça va.

Un grand sourire rassuré prôna sur les lèvres du brun, qui ne lâchait à présent plus ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Il continuait ses mouvements, chacun d'eux lui envoyant une décharge électrique brûlante dans tout le ventre. Encore une fois, c'était très différent, et bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. C'était comme une première fois... Une redécouverte du plaisir. Il passa doucement ses bras derrière ses genoux, lui relevant doucement le bassin. Ses vas et viens devinrent plus appliqués, plus profonds, tout en restant très lents... Mais un cri plus fort que les autres l'obligea à arrêter tout de suite ses mouvements, se mettant à paniquer d'un coup. Il regarda Steve, complètement redescendu de son petit nuage de plaisir.

-S..Steve ? Pardon je...je t'ai fais m...

-Encore !

-Quoi ?

-Encore... haa.. A cet endroit... encore !

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Tony mit un très long moment à comprendre... La prostate... Puis un grand sourire avide se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il redressait de nouveau son bassin pour revenir toucher cette petite boule de plaisir pur. Le dos de Steve se cambra et ce fut au tour de Tony de gémir longuement, ce mouvement entrainant un frottement tout particulier sur son sexe. Agrippant ses hanches doucement, il fit aller et venir son sexe plus rapidement, toujours assez doucement pour ne pas trop le brusquer, mais ce fut Steve qui prit lui même l'initiative, bougeant ses hanches de façon à répondre à ses mouvements et à les approfondir lui même, les rendant plus intenses. Ses mains crispées sur les épaules de Tony, sa voix s'élevait inlassablement, de plus en plus explicite et sonore. Bien sur, il s'était douté que c'était agréable en voyant Tony dans cet état la première fois.. Mais il était loin de s'imaginer ça !

Progressivement, alors que le plaisir approchait de son paroxysme, Tony s'enfonçait de plus en plus vite et fort en lui, touchant presque à chaque coup sa prostate, l'envoyant droit vers les étoiles. Sa main se posa sur son ventre, venant un instant caresser les poils blonds de son pubis avant de venir enlacer son sexe de ses doigts, faisant de longs vas et viens au même rythme que ceux de ses hanches. Un long gémissement de plainte plus tard, et Steve se redressa sur ses coudes.

-T...Tony ! A...Attends !

-Tu vas venir ?

-L'eau !

Un peu surpris, Tony ne remarqua que plus tard que l'eau lui arrivait à présent au milieu du ventre étant assis, ce qui était suffisant. Il s'étira rapidement en arrière pour fermer le robinet, puis revint vers Steve, l'embrassant doucement dans le cou et sur les lèvres, saisissant ses cuisses pour les lui écarter légèrement plus, poussant plus loin, plus fort... plus vite. Steve se retint au bord de la baignoire, frissonnant en sentant l'eau lui arriver au bas de la poitrine. Puis, une fois l'eau sortie de ses pensées...Quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et pressant vint...

-Tony ! Tony attends...Hhaann...

-Quoi ? J'ai arrêté l'eau !

-Je vais venir Tony !

Il rit un instant face à la situation, venant doucement embrasser Tony, craquant totalement pour cette expression à la fois excité et décontenancée sur son visage. Un sourire aux lèvres, Tony prit appui sur le rebord de la baignoire pour donner plus de puissance à ses mouvements, ses coups de hanches experts et enflammés obligeant Steve à gémir de plus en plus fort sous le plaisir grandissant, et l'orgasme approchant. Il devint très vite incontrôlable, prononçant des sons et des mots que jamais il n'avait imaginé dire un jour, allant des plus doux aux plus osés, faisant doucement sourire Tony dont l'excitation et le plaisir arrivaient à son apogée. Dans un dernier geste, il vint doucement embrasser le cou de Steve, murmurant un discret « Je t'aime » incontrôlé, inconscient, instinctif, qui fit instantanément jouir Steve à la simple entente de ce mot d'amour. Se serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, chaque muscle de son corps se mit à se crisper frénétiquement, enfermant d'avantage le sexe dur de Tony encore en lui. Il se répandit dans l'eau, le sperme s'éparpillant lentement. Après quelques mouvements puissants, Tony se déversa en lui, dans un long gémissement rauque et tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril. Steve eut un petit frisson en sentant la semence brûlante se mêler à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne se rendit compte qu'après qu'ils étaient désespérément serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils étaient le seul et dernier repère pour l'autre. Souriant avec douceur, il vint embrasser doucement le cou de Tony, qui avait encore plus de mal que lui a reprendre sa respiration.

Se retirant lentement, Tony eut encore ce sourire qu'il avait toujours après un orgasme... Ce même sourire satisfait, comblé... Heureux. Steve caressant doucement sa joue et il le tira vers lui, pour l'allonger contre lui, son torse contre le sien. Ils se regardèrent longuement, les mains de Steve explorant longuement son dos et le creux de ses reins, se rendant compte à présent de ces trois mots que Tony lui avait murmuré avant de jouir, une chaleur dévastatrice envahissant tout son corps et son cœur.

-Tony... Répète moi ce que tu m'as dis...

-...

-... Anthony ?

-Ah non ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être dans un bureau d'affaires ou à une conférence avec des hommes en costards-cravate qui viennent et qui te serrent la main avec ce sourire faux et te disent « Alors Anthony, les affaires bien ? » Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça !

Tony se mit à rire, heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet. Steve l'avait appelé comme ça plus pour l'interpeller et le faire réagir qu'autre chose, il le savait. Steve sourit doucement, venant embrasser son cou.

-Je t'aime Tony...

Un sourire rassuré de la part du brun, une étreinte... un baiser, une promesse. Il caressa doucement son torse imposant, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens, plus heureux que jamais.

-Je t'aime Steve...

**And The End !**


End file.
